Ghost of a Memory
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to Phantom Force. About a year after her father's death, Jessica Fenton has been getting irritable. However, she gets help from an old acquiantance of her parents'. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Danny, Jr. and Jessica Fenton

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Danny, Jr.'s POV**

It had been nearly a year since dad's passing, and Jess had become more secluded then ever lately, taken locking herself in a room for hours at a time. She had been hit by dad's death the hardest. Mom and I used to try to talk to her when she was in one of her moods, but her responses often came out sounding like croaks, and she was always telling us to go away. She wouldn't even allow Auntie Jazz, who has a degree in psychology, to speak to her.

Whenever she did come out, though, she was often angry and unpredictable. "It's not uncommon for youths to lash out at the world for over a year after the death of a parent." Auntie Jazz said one day when she came over for lunch.

One day, when I was home sick with the flu, I saw Jess come home from school grinning like a child.

"Jess, you look unusually happy today. Something good happen?"

"I am."

"What happened, was Maria upset because her new outfit was ten seconds out of date?"

"I wish." She said, chuckling. "No, I met someone today who could finally help me with my troubles."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"So what's the person like?"

"He's about grampa's age. His name's Vlad."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dun-dun-duuuuun! So what do you guys think? Domyou love it or hate it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering something dad told me the day he died, I said to Jess, "Jess, listen. Right before you came home the day dad died, he warned me about someone named Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius. I never got the chance to ask dad about him, but apparently he's a very, _very_ dangerous man."

"He seemed nice to me."

"Yeah, so did Chancellor Palpatine in 'Star Wars'."

"I don't care. I'm not going to stop talking to him and that's it!" she said as she, once again, became unstable and bolted to her room. I ran after her so I could apologize, but just as I was inches away from her room, she slammed the door in my face, followed by the familiar click of a lock. I tried to apologize, but the only response I got was the tapping of her fingers against her laptop, obviously e-mailing someone or on a chat room. I could have phased through the door, but I decided against it, thinking it best to not invade her privacy. Had I known who her pen pal was, though, I would have barged right in, ghost form or not.

About half an hour later, she walked back downstairs.

"Danny, I'm sorry about running upstairs like that."

"I forgive you. Just consider what I said, is all. I want you to know what I said, I said because I care about you." I told her, uneasily, as I turned my focus away from my favorite show. "By the way, Auntie Jazz's coming over tonight for dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Gazpacho."

"Aah, yes, 'Tomato soup served ice cold.'" 1

"Great gazpacho, Sam." Auntie Jazz said. Jess and I agreed.

"Thanks. It's an old Manson recipe that my great-grandmother started."

"So, Danny, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I fought that irritating Box Lunch yesterday. I don't know if I'm getting smarter or if she's getting dumber."

"Wasn't she the daughter of..?"

"…The Box Ghost and The Lunch lady, yes."

"Eew."

"I know, right? Listen, I've got to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me." I said as I got up.

**Standard POV**

"And what's new with you, Jess?"

"Well, I met someone today by the name of Vlad who can help me with my depression."

**Danny, Jr.'s POV**

I was just washing my hands when all of a sudden I heard mom and Jazz warning Sam against Vlad. Jess' reaction was the same as before.

I went out to see what the problem was only to get nearly run over by Jess.

"Daniel James Fenton, Jr., did you know about this?" Mom asked, her face a bright pink.

"Yes, mom, I did, but I warned her about him, and her reaction was the same. I just thought she would have been smart enough not to bring it up again."

By Saturday afternoon the next day, mom and I were getting worried, since we'd seen neither hide nor hair of Jess around the house. Finally I said screw it and phased myself into her empty room, finding only a note saying she'd run away, but not saying where. The police were brought in to investigate, but the only clue as to her whereabouts was found by a computer genius who worked for the police. Apparently she had been on a chat room that night.

Ghostlygurl: You were right, they don't understand.

Dalv: Well isn't that a pity.

GG: I thought I could trust them.

D: You can trust me.

GG: Not according to my bro and mom. They said you're not to be trusted.

D: Who else can you go to? Your meddling Aunt? Your insane grandparents? Your mother's parents are dead, so you can't go to them. Plus, your mother never really got the chance to know me, and Senator Foley and his family are far too busy.

GG: I could always go to my brother.

D: But what if something happens to him? It's probable that he could meet the same end as your father.

GG: Alright, I'm convinced. LMIRL

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1. Free cookie for anyone who can guess where that's from


	3. Chapter 3

**Jess'** **POV**

Saturday morning I grabbed my bags, having been up the previous night packing, withdrew all my money from my savings account, and bought a ticket for the next plane to Wisconsin, leaving my family behind. I asked if anyone knew where to find such a mansion, before finally being led to the old home of the Wisconsin dairy king.

"Ah, Jessica, good evening. Welcome to my humble abode." Said a tall, tin silver-haired man in a tux standing in the doorway, laughing at my shocked expression.

"I'm sorry," I said as I came out of my trance. "I just didn't picture your mansion being _half_ this big."

"Come in. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some hot cocoa, please."

"Would you like whipped cream or anything with that?"

"Do you have any marshmallow fluff?"

"I do. Why don't you make yourself at home in the living room while I make you that hot cocoa."

"Here you go." He said as he presented me with a stein filled with the richest, thickest, most chocolaty hot cocoa I've ever tasted as I sat in front of a roaring fire in one of the squashiest armchairs I ever sat in.

"Mm. This is the best cocoa I've ever had, what's in it?"

"Oh, just milk and cocoa powder, amongst other things." He added, his tone getting darker. "Kidding!" He added, his boisterous laugh filling the room. "So, tell me what's troubling you, my dear."

"Well," I said as I stirred the fluff around in the mug, melting it, "ever since daddy died, I just feel so alone. I mean, mom and dad have been together since elementary school," I replied as I started to feel a little light headed, "and Danny has ghost powers like dad used to." _What am I saying? I shouldn't be telling him this._ "Plus, he wasn't even my biological father, Dash Baxter is."

"You poor child. Don't worry, Uncle Vlad'll take care of everything. Listen, it's getting late, you must be very tired. There's a guest room on the third floor, second door on the right, right next to my room. Why don't you take your bags and sleep there for the night?"

All of a sudden, I realized that he was right, I was getting _very_ tired. I picked up my bags and went upstairs. I put all my clothes in a dresser and got changed into a baby tee and a pair of pajama bottoms. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I awoke feeling amazingly refreshed the next morning to the intoxicating aroma of bacon, eggs, and other things.

"Jessica, are you up yet?" asked Vlad through my door.

"Yes, Vlad."

"Good. Come downstairs, you're breakfast's getting cold."

I followed him to the dining room where waiting for me was a mouthwatering smorgasbord consisting of bacon, eggs served every type of way imaginable, sausage, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, warm real maple syrup, blueberry syrup, powdered sugar, butter, and every kind of fruit spread you can think of.

"I would have started early, but I thought it would be rude to start without you."

"Thanks." I said as I started with bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs, wolfing down the first two. "In my home, this is a rare delicacy, what with mom being an ultrarecyclovegetarian and all. What say you give me a tour of this place after breakfast?"

"I suppose we could do that." He said as he swallowed the bit of pancake he was chewing on.

As soon as breakfast was over, he showed me all around his estate starting at the top, going down to the basement as he explained the house's entire 150 year history.

"Ah, the _coup de grace._" He said as we entered a stark white room that reminded me of the basement at nana and papa's, the name Danny and I use for dad's parents.

"What is this, some kind of lab?"

"Of sorts. Remember last night, when you said that you were jealous of your brother and father for being halfas?"

"Yes." I said, uncertainty creeping into the back of my mind.

"Well I can make it happen. Think of it, Jess, unlimited power, the ability to get back at anyone who's ever wronged you, no longer having to remain defenseless while your brother risks his life to save you, the chance to see your father again whenever you want…"

It was the last part that sold me, since I missed daddy so much. "Very well, what's the catch?"

"You forsake your misunderstanding family and swear yourself to me."

"Very well, but only so I can see daddy on my own time. I swear myself to you."

"Very good. Now put this on." He said as he went to a drawer and pulled out a black hazmat suit with a cowl, goggles, and white gloves and boots. There's a changing room right through that door."

I took the clothes, stripped out of my pajamas as soon as I walked through the door he had indicated, and changed into the jumpsuit, which was surprisingly flattering on me.

"Very good, now walk into that frame." He said from behind some sort of console as he pointed to a large circular object on the opposite wall. I knew what it was immediately. It was a deactivated ghost portal. Curiosity getting the better of me, I didn't have to be told twice. The thing was huge inside. All of a sudden there was a huge flash. I screamed as my body was wracked with an almost electric pain so intense I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up a few hours later on the floor, Vlad leaning over me.

"What happened?"

"I enhanced you, my child." He said as offered me a looking glass. As I moved my hand to grab it, I noticed that the glove on my hand was no longer white, but black, and the suit, instead of being black, was white. As I grabbed the mirror, I noticed that, instead of my purple eyes, I saw that they were now green and my hair was no longer blonde, but raven black.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"You, my dear, are now a halfa, just like your father and brother." I got the sense that he was hiding something from me. "The interesting thing about ghost DNA is that it doesn't diminish as it's passed down, as made evident by my animals testing. If one parent's a halfa, his or her children will also be halfas, as will _their_ children, and their children's children. Now let's test your powers. We'll start with a test of your aim." He said, pushing a button on a remote control, causing a ghost shaped cardboard figure to spring up.

"What do I do?"

"Force all your anger down into the pit of your stomach, then allow it to move forward to your hands." I tried it, imagining my families reaction towards this misunderstood man, and before I knew it, my hands were coated in the same green, glowing slime I had seen coming from my dad and brother's hands. "Good. Now aim your hands at the figure. Just like that, yes. Now…release!" I let go of my anger, and next thing I knew bits of the ghost were flying everywhere.

"Well done. Now let's test your intangibility skill. What you need to do for this is to go from one end of this large pen to the other." He said as he pointed to a sealed off area.

"But Vlad, How do I get in?"

"You retreat inside yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"Just imagine yourself somewhere else, then you must focus on whatever part of your body you want intangible." I imagined myself safe in my dad's arms as I focused on my whole body. All of a sudden I got an empty feeling. I looked at where my feet…were?

"Very good. Now, remember, the weapons inside won't kill you _if _you remain intangible, however, they _will_ hurt you. Now, the long walls have ghost shields, so you must run through the whole thing." Gathering up all my courage, I ran right through the wall and didn't stop until I reached the other side. "My child you are passing this with flying colors. Speaking of which, I think that ought to be our next lesson. Now for this, what you need to do is create a bubble of all your happiest thoughts and memories."

"Done. What next?"

"Push them down to your feet." I closed my eyes and did as he said.

"Alright, I've got it. What next?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes." I did and saw myself standing on absolutely nothing, the ground about five feet below. "Now, in order to move, you must level yourself." I moved so my gut was facing the ground. "Great, now use your shoulders as ailerons and your feet as flaps."

"This is awesome." I said, looking back at him when I saw something odd.

"Don't be frightened, Jess, the tail is perfectly natural."

"Oh." I looked forward again, twisting my body, causing myself to turn left and right, performing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls and all sorts of other aerodynamics.

"Look out!" Vlad yelled. I saw a huge horizontal buzz saw coming right towards my neck. Unable to stop myself, it went right through me, somehow leaving me intact.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Just testing your ability to split yourself. How did you do that?"

"I imagined my head separated from my body so much, it must have actually happened."

"Good answer. Now, we have one last power to test: Your ghostly wail. Now see, what you want to do is the same thing as the ecto-blasts, but this time, allow your anger to travel to your vocal chords. Once you've done that, scream at the top of your lungs. I must warn you, however, that this will severely weaken you." Now I imagined my anger at my dad, promising me he'd always be there after he died. If he really loved me, why didn't he ever visit me? Where was he when Darren broke up with me? The only time I ever saw him was when he fought ghosts alongside Danny. I was so angry, I felt like screaming, and scream I did. I screamed louder than humanly possible. Next thing I knew, the area in which I tested my intangibility was completely obliterated.

"Very good. Now, go forth and take your anger out on those who call you family."

"But I…"

"NO BUTS! If they really loved you, they wouldn't have lied and told you what a bad man I was."

With that, I pulled my cowl and goggles over my face and flew away home. No, to Amity Park. Wisconsin's my home now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny, Jr.'s POV**

Mom and I were flying over the desert when she got a call over her cell phone.

"Hello? Tucker, I can't hear you, there's too much wind, could you repeat that?" she asked as a worried look came over her face. "Oh my God. We're coming as fast as we can." She turned her phone off. "Danny, we have to go back, Vlad's attacking Amity Park, and he has a protégé." Fearing the worst, I immediately obeyed.

**Jess' POV**

"Yes, good, child." Vlad said as I held a woman clad in red armor by the neck. "Now…kill her." I tightened my grip as I squeezed at the gap between the metal.

"Let her go." I slackened my grip slightly as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: I know it's short, but I really wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Plus, I didn't know where else to go with this.)


	6. Chapter 6

Who should I see when I turned around but Danny Phantasm, my own brother in his ghost form.

"Hello, _Dan_."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't be doing this, now drop her!"

"As you wish." I said as I let the woman go, sending her plummeting to the ground, her hoverboard destroyed.

I fired a blast at Danny as he sped toward the falling ghost huntress. He evaded the shot, grabbing the woman in a spectacular swoop.

"Princess, stop this rampage!" Dad said as he appeared before me eyes

"Don't you 'princess' me! You said you'd be there for us! How come you didn't comfort me when Darren and I broke up! Or when I was put in detention for a fight Maria Estevez started? Where were you then?" I asked, my anger melting away." How come the only time I see you is when you're fighting ghosts with Danny? Sometimes, a girl just wants her dad to be there just so she can talk with him. I love you, daddy." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, Jessica, you don't love him, you love me." Vlad Plasmius said as he sent dad flying into a wall.

"SHUT UP!" I said, using my ghostly wail. "You just used me to get back at him for some reason." Lightheaded, I was so weak, I couldn't stay airborne.

"Danny, grab her!"

"Got her, dad!" Danny said as he snatched me out of thin air, grabbing me bridal style.

"Thanks, big brother." I said.

"Jess?"

"That's my name." I said, removing my cowl.

"She's mine! She swore herself to me!"

I saw the hurt looks on Danny and dad's faces.

"You what?" Dad asked.

"Dad, what I did, I did because I was confused. I'm sorry, daddy."

"How dare you, insolent little…"

"No one calls my daughter insolent!' Dad bellowed, jus barely missing Vlad as he grabbed me by the neck and flew away.

"By the way, Jessica, when I said there were other things in the cocoa, That was no joke."

"You drugged me?"

"Just a little truth serum and some crushed sleeping pills. Speaking of crushed…" He said as he tightened his grip. Black spots started appearing before my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh? W-where am I? What happened?" I asked as my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, honey, thank god you're ok." Mom said as she pulled my sister into a hug. "We were so worried."

"Don't worry, pumpkin, Vlad's gone. I made sure of that." Dad said as he sat by her bedside.

"Mom, I want to talk to dad alone."

"Very well. Come on, Danny, let's leave them alone."

"Dad, about what Vlad said…"

"It's ok, Jess. You're my daughter, and that means that you'll always _be_ my daughter. You will always, _always_ be welcome here."

"Thanks, daddy."

"I also promise to visit more often." And he did. Him, Danny and I formed Phantom Force, and we dedicated ourselves to fighting ghosts. I even chose my own superheroine name: Inviso-belle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: Sorry about the rather abrupt ending. I'm not that great with endings to these types of stories. The sequel, "Wulf's Bane" is now up.)


End file.
